


HonoKotoUmi Pets

by CuteBobs



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, Light BDSM, Master/Pet, Multi, OT3, Petplay, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteBobs/pseuds/CuteBobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umi doesn't like the sex stuff, but Kotori and Honoka have thought of another way to have fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	HonoKotoUmi Pets

“What is… What is the meaning of this?” When Umi entered Kotori's room, as she'd been told to, she was greeted by the sight of Honoka and Kotori on all fours. Wearing collars. Was she interrupting something? This couldn't be another school idol thing, could it? She wouldn't put it past Honoka.

“Woof!” Honoka said. It didn't sound very dog-like. More like Honoka saying woof.

“Wait, Honoka.” Kotori got up, patting her knees. “Hi, Umi, we called you over because we have a little surprise for you. Please have a seat.” She pointed at her bed. Umi reluctantly followed the suggestion. As far as Umi was concerned, the surprise wasn't that little.

“Why are you two…?”

“You don't like the sex stuff, right,” Honoka said. A statement, not a question. Umi narrowed her eyes and nodded. When Honoka and Kotori had asked her to join their shared first time, Umi had avoided everything except kissing. Watching Honoka and Kotori had been, if she was honest with herself, a beautiful experience and Umi did enjoy kisses and cuddles, but somehow she had no interest in doing what her two girlfriends had done, outside of regular old curiosity. It was weird, right? She loved these two girls fiercely. Wasn't she supposed to want to do this? Was she too uptight to love them properly? She'd been beating herself up over this since that day.

“So we talked about it,” Kotori said. “There had to be some other way to become closer to you, without making you do something you don't like.”

“We don't want to leave you out of the fun!” Honoka said. “We both love you, Umi!”

Umi's grumpy mood at the mention of sex vaporized. Her girlfriends had been worried about her, but not because they thought something was wrong; they just wanted to share their love. She accepted their feelings with a smile. She really did love them. “But why the collars?”

“Weeeell.”

Kotori said, “Remember when you called Honoka excitable and loyal like a dog?”

Umi nodded. Definitely one of Honoka's many charm points.

“So we thought,” Honoka said, “you like dogs, right.” Her face flushed ever so slightly. “We'll be Umi's dogs today.”

Umi closed her eyes for five seconds, to reset. “Come again?”

“You'll be the owner,” Kotori said, “and we'll be your dogs. That's why we got these collars.” She tucked on hers, pink and thick. It suited her well?

Umi didn't want to admit the idea tempted her, even if she had no idea what it meant. “I don't think I understand.”

Honoka crawled over and looked up at Umi. “It's okay! Just do what you feel like doing and tell us when you want to stop.”

With Honoka grinning and just in the right position, Umi slowly lifted her right hand and placed it on Honoka's head. Kotori's and Honoka's eyes lit up. Cute! Umi moved her hand in a gentle circle, slightly mussing Honoka's hair. The warmth of Honoka's head and the smooth texture of her hair felt… nice.  Maybe it was okay to do this?

“Woof!”

Kotori positioned herself on Umi's other side. “Woof!” Umi's free hand began to pat Kotori. The two girls beamed at her and Umi found herself beaming back. This relaxed kind of affection made her girlfriends happy, and happy girlfriends meant happy Umi. She herself did also enjoy touching them like this. There was no pressure, just the three of them bonding in this cozy atmosphere.

When Honoka licked Umi's arm, they both couldn't help but giggle.

“Geez, Honoka. You're always so lively.” Umi rubbed Honoka's ears until they were hot, then turned her attention to Kotori and her distracting hairstyle. “I still don't know how this works.” Both Kotori's hair and this situation. Fortunately, she didn't have to.

Kotori barked and rubbed her face against Umi's thigh. She looked so peaceful and comfortable. Umi was overflowing with love. “Good girl,” she said, tousling Kotori's hair. While Kotori rested her head on Umi's lap, Honoka jumped on the bed, where she was on Umi's eye level. Umi had a bad premonition. “No, bad Hon–“ Honoka licked Umi's cheek. The ticklish sensation and surprise made Umi laugh again. “Geez, what ever am I going to do with you.” Preoccupied with hugging Honoka, Umi didn't notice Kotori had joined them on the bed.

“Woof!” Kotori licked Umi's other cheek.

Giggling, Umi stroked Kotori's face. “I'm sorry, Kotori. Did you feel lonely?” She barked again. Umi couldn't believe how cute her girlfriends were. While she petted them, they alternated rubbing against her and licking her cheek, until Umi fell over. She'd laughed so much and she'd never felt so comfortable before, it was like her world would come apart if she didn't take a break. After a few deep breaths, Kotori and Honoka were upon her again. Two quick licks, one on each side, and they lay down next to Umi and snuggled up. Umi laid her arms around them. “Thanks, you two. I really love you.” Their ears blushed, but Kotori and Honoka didn't move except for the occasional nudges.

Was this a normal thing to do? Umi found she didn't care. Her girlfriends visibly enjoyed this and so did she. She was rarely able to let go like this. Soothed by the girls' warmth, Umi closed her eyes…

 

…and woke up an hour later, with a strange pressure on her chest. Honoka was drooling on her breasts. Well, what can you do. On her other side, Kotori was watching her. Of course, Kotori couldn't sleep without her favorite pillow, which had ended up under Umi's head. Intentionally? Umi sought Kotori's hand and held Honoka with her other arm.

“Had a nice nap?”

Umi kept still so as not to wake Honoka from well-deserved sleep. She did work so hard all the time. “Yeah. I. I think I could get used to this.”

Kotori nuzzled Umi's arm between them. “You liked it?”

Umi's face grew hot, but she tried her best to tell the truth after the two had done so much for her. “Yes, I enjoyed it… a lot, even if the dog thing is still a little weird.”

“I've been thinking, what if we are your pets without being dogs? Like, just being ourselves?”

Smiling, Umi said, “Wouldn't make a difference with Honoka.” Kotori giggled. “But I don't know how that would work.”

“Hm. I can show you. Let's wake up Honoka first.”

Kotori kissed Honoka's cheek, while Umi carefully shook Honoka's shoulder. With their powers combined, Honoka rose, wiping drool off her face.

“Oh. Sorry! Did I miss something?”

“No, it's fine, Honoka,” Kotori said. She pulled Honoka closer and whispered in her ear. Honoka nodded and they both took off their collars. “Just a moment, Umi.”

Before she could react, Honoka had fastened her collar around Umi's neck.

“Um, Kotori?”

“You get to be the pet for a while now, okay?” Kotori said.

“Just tell us if you don't like something,” Honoka added.

Umi fingered the collar on her neck. A pet? Kotori and Honoka's? The thought excited her, just a little bit, secretly. “O-okay.”

Kotori and Honoka began by petting Umi's head. “You're so cute, Umi,” Kotori cooed. Their hands ran down Umi's hair, again and again, then her face. They rubbed her cheeks and prodded her lips. Her head felt strangely warm.

“Umi, kiss me,” Honoka said. Umi was their pet, right? So she had to do it. She wanted to do it. She couldn't stop herself. Honoka waited patiently. Umi nodded and pecked Honoka's lips. They both smiled. “Did you see that?” Honoka asked Kotori. “Umi is sooo cute!”

“So adorable!” Kotori gently pinched Umi's earlobes. “Please kiss me too.”

Leaning forward, Umi apparently took her time too much for Kotori's taste. Kotori nibbled on Umi's lips before Umi had even closed her eyes. U-Umi had never looked into Kotori's eyes during a kiss! Kotori seemed to gaze directly into Umi's mind. Umi lost all strength in her body. Her girlfriends were greedier this time and Honoka's loving touches on Umi's back and shoulder made Umi almost too eager to please them. The world turned into a haze as hands caressed her everywhere, from all directions. Umi's own embarrassing noises faded into the background. Her two owners pushed Umi down without pausing their kisses. Umi couldn't tell which lips and which hands belonged to whom. Her body was brimming with heat that had nowhere to go. Her chest was on fire.

“So cute!” “I love you!” “Do you like this?” “More?” “Kiss me.” “Good girl.”

A finger entered Umi's mouth and she sucked on it instinctively. She simply followed the flow, while kisses found their way to her neck. Her tongue danced with the teasing finger as it wriggled around between her lips. Shivering, her arms grabbed blindly to keep herself from losing contact, with Kotori, with Honoka, with the world. Umi couldn't breathe. She would explode.

The moment she opened her mouth to speak, the hands and lips disappeared from her body. “Are you okay?” …Kotori?

Umi blinked. Where did these tears on her face come from? The world slowly came back into focus. Kotori and Honoka held Umi's hands. Umi felt connected to her girlfriends on a different, deeper level.

“Was it too much?” Honoka said, a worried expression on her face.

The sensations lingered on Umi's body. Had she relaxed too much? She was so out of it. “Thank you, I think…” She had to take another breath. The world still seemed unreal. “I'm fine.”

“I was really scared for a second,” Kotori said. “You suddenly started crying and…” Her lips trembled.

Umi sat up and pulled Kotori into a tight embrace. “Don't worry. It was all so new to me, I got a little overwhelmed.”

Honoka rubbed Umi's back. “I'm glad you're okay. How did it feel? Too much?”

Umi patted Kotori, who had quickly calmed down in her arms. “I… have never felt so comfortable and loved and… taken care of. You could stand to go a bit slower next time, though. I'm a little dizzy.”

Kotori and Honoka were all smiles again.

“You liked it?” Kotori said.

“She liked it!”

“She was so cute!”

“Like when she started sucking on my –“

“Th-that's embarrassing!” Umi yelled. “Don't talk about –“

“I'm glad our feelings got across,” Kotori said, disarming Umi immediately. “We really love you a lot, Umi.”

Honoka wrapped her arms around them. “I love you two so much!”

Umi wiped a fond tear off the corner of her eye. “Thank you. I love you, Kotori, Honoka.”

Together they lay down on the bed, with Umi in the middle. Holding hands, they confessed their feelings over and over again, until Honoka's empty stomach tried to ruin the mood. Laughing, Kotori and Umi took turns feeding Honoka bread. They really had grown closer today and nobody had even taken off any clothes. Her insecurities gone, Umi swore she must have been blessed to have two such wonderful girlfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't try this at home, they have no idea what they're doing
> 
> Thanks to my good Washy friend for beta-reading


End file.
